Butterbeer Frappuccino
by superwholockstarkid
Summary: Castiel is a college student that goes to the same coffee shop everyday. Dean, who works there, has been pining over the man with the bright blue eyes since the get go. Dean gets a thrill out of getting Castiel's complicated orders correct. Fluffy. Sorry about the summary. It's crap.


Coffee shop Destiel AU.

Summary: Castiel is a college student that goes to the same coffee shop everyday. Dean, who works there, has been pining over the man with the bright blue eyes since the get go. Dean gets a thrill out of getting Castiel's complicated orders correct. Written for destiels-impala on Tumblr. Go . Also my tumblr is superwholockstarkid. Thanks for reading in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters because if I did I would probably be a better writer.

"Vic, Castiel just walked in." Benny whispers to Victor jerking his head in the direction of the college student with the blue beanie.

"Who?" Victor asks tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Castiel, the boy Dean's had the hots for. Ya know?" Benny repeats raising his eyebrows in question. He turns around to get the whipped cream for another customer.

"Oh. Yeah. Dean!" Victor shouts, yelling for the green eyed man. Dean comes in from the back wiping his wet hands on the edge of his apron.

"Listen I don't need any more of your teasing about how I make my strawberry—"

"I'm not going to tease you. I just wanted to say your boyfriend is here." Victor whispers after collecting the money from the previous customer. He points to the man three people back. Dean flushes and straightens his apron.

"I'll just take over from here." Dean says clearing his throat. He bumps hips with Victor at the cash register. "Hi, how may I help you?" He smiles at the next customer. He prepares the base for her Frappuccino then hands it off to Benny to help the next customer. Soon it's Castiel's raspy, low voice. Dean swallows.

"Hello, What can I get for you today?" He beams eyes raking over Castiel's beautiful face. His eyes a blue that makes the seas rage with envy. This is the part Dean looks forward to. When Castiel orders his drinks it's clear and precise what he wants and he often orders from the secret menu. Castiel furrows his brow, deep in thought and Dean almost melts from the adorableness. He gets his pad and pen out ready to write down every word that flows from Castiel's lips. No one has orders more complicated than Castiel, and it excites Dean everytime he gets them right.

"Alright, I'll have a grande Butterbeer Frappuccino, with a cream frappuccino base. Whole milk. Three pumps of caramel syrup, three pumps of toffee nut syrup, whipped cream and a little caramel drizzle over the top." Castiel smiles satisfied and Dean scribbles down the last word and smiles.

"It'll be ready soon." He says nodding. He waves for Benny to take over the cash register and he hustles off grabbing a grande sized cup for Castiel's drink. He grabs the sharpie from his apron and scribbles 'Cas' on the cup without thinking. Victor is smirking at him as Dean pours the cream Frappuccino base.

"Don't you even think about saying anything." He says putting a hand up waving Victor off. "Do we even have toffee nut syrup?!" Dean asks incredulously. Victor hands him the toffee nut syrup and the caramel syrup. Dean breathes out a relieved sigh and gives the concoction three pumps of both. He leaves Victor smirking and goes to finish the drink. He drizzles the caramel syrup over the top and huffs out a breath.

"Castiel." He calls out with a smile. When Castiel takes his drink Dean tries to ignore the tingle Castiel's fingers leave against his own. Castiel returns to the same seat that he's been sitting in since Dean's first day working there. And Dean grabs a cup to clean to keep him busy. He stands a little behind Benny peeking out behind his shoulder. His brain is going crazy, what if Castiel doesn't like it? Did he use three pumps? Did he accidently put skim milk in it? But then Castiel grins and it's the cutest thing he's ever seen in his life. Maybe, the drink is good. Then Castiel is standing up and he's walking toward him. Maybe it wasn't so good.

"You're washing a Styrofoam cup, idiot." Victor whisper as he passes. Dean flushes and quickly leans over to the side to fill the cup with a cream base. He looks over and Castiel is there at the counter.

"Hey. Were you the one to write my name on this cup?" Castiel asks his head tilting cutely to the side.

"Uh—Yeah, oh dude did I spell it wrong?" Dean pales from possible embarrassment. Castiel smiles shaking his head.

"Do you want to get coffee sometime?" Castiel asks, amusement lighting his eyes. Dean flushes. He's not breathing. _Dean breathe. _He tells himself. Get a grip you idiot. This beautiful man that you have been pining over just asked you on a date. _Say something._ Benny elbows him in the ribs and the air starts entering his body again.

"Of course he does, lover-boy here has had it bad for you since day one and it's about fucking time he stops drooling over our shoulders while he watches you drink the stupid coffee that he makes you, hoping you like it."

"Victor!" Dean groans. He looks at Castiel. "Of course I'd love to get coffee with you." He smiles softly. He grabs Castiels hand and scribbles the ten digits of his phone number there. "I get off for lunch in 2 hours." Dean says. Castiel nods and smiles. He adjusts his beanie and walks backward toward the door.

"I'll see you then." Castiel says. Dean smiles.

"I'll be here."

"You'd better." Castiel, who is still walking backward bumps into a chair. He steadies himself and gives Dean a reassuring thumbs up. Dean giggles.

"Get out of my way. Bad chair." Castiel scolds. He looks back to Dean and smiles. "It's alright, I've got this one under control."

"Get out of here." Dean says laughing. Castiel grins. He waves and Dean waves back. Dean lets out a content breath. He receives a text message a few minutes later.

'Hi. It's Cas. Is it your break yet?' It reads. Dean smiles.

'No Cas. It's not my break yet. It's been about 6 minutes you dork. :)' He types back. The reply comes quickly.

'Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh.'

'Well, I won't get a break if you don't let me work.' He doesn't get a text in reply. Dork. He mumbles to himself but he can't seem to keep the smile off of his face.

A/N: Fin! Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
